High School Troubles
by CeruleanQueen
Summary: SLIGHT DELAY:May Maple's off to high school, but high school is definately not what she expected. Her high school life has a lots of ups and downs, but she has some help on the way with a certain green haired boy and some other friends. Please review!
1. Everything Starts With A Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

High School Troubles

_Chapter 1_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP-!" A very loud and annoying alarm clock rang in a huge sized room. A small slim slender pale colored hand reached out from the darkness and pressed the off switch on the alarm clock soon stopped it.

"Ugh, first day of high school…" A young teenage 17-year-old brunette said to herself. The young brunette's name was May Maple; her father was the owner of a very rich and big Pokémon company. Her father had used to be a very popular and powerful gym leader, but soon retired and inherited the Maple Company. (The Maple Company sold hundreds and thousands of Poke'neats; a device that anyone could take anywhere the device was like a small computer, memo, cell phone and communicator all in one mini device.) May soon got out of her big comfortable queen sized bed and looked at herself in her mirror. Her auburn hair was frizzled from her constant moving in her sleep. She brushed her hair and put her hair into her usual style. Her younger brother came in with a bucket of water and was just about to throw it on her until…

"Wait a second, where's May? She doesn't wake up by herself…" He thought to himself. May was currently hiding in her closet still in her pajamas, she knew Max; her younger brother would throw the water on her to wake her up. Right before he turned to leave the room she jumped out of the closet. Max screamed like a girl.

"Ha gotcha!! If only I had a video camera to record the smart-pants Max screaming like a girl." May said grinning.

"... Max!! Never wake me up with water or else something more worse will happen to you." May said in a spooky type of voice, but that didn't stop Max. He threw the water on May and ran out of her room, before she could hurt him. Max didn't seem to care that May was taunting him about him screaming like a girl.

May glared at her brother, but he wasn't there he was gone out of the room. Nut if he was still there and if looks could kill max would be long gone by now. May looked at herself she was soaked, but then again she didn't have to look she felt the cold water. Her favorite red silk pajamas were ruined. She would get Max back for this surely, but decided to first change.

Her dog was up and staring at her owner confused wondering what happened. May laughed at her cute puppy dog's face if one thing could cheer her up it was surely her cute little puppy _Rexy_. May soon decided to hurry up and get ready for school, but decided not to hurry after she realized that it was 6:05 am and that she had plenty of time to get ready.

She got out her outfit for the day; a bright red polo from _Polo Ralph Lauren_ and some faded blue jeans. May liked being different and standing out from the crowd it was her way of expressing herself at times. May stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt as if she was missing something, but decided to forget about it. May soon heard loud blaring music from her window. May sighed, oh how she hated her neighbor. The one and only Drew Williams: supposedly the hottest guy in school and the 'smartest', but to May he was the most arrogant, snobbiest, laziest, most careless and stupidest guy she had ever met. She hated Drew ever since fourth grade when he pulled that horrible prank on her. She knew Drew ever since they were babies since her father and his father were best friends along with her mom and his mom.

(With Drew)

Drew felt someone was watching him, but was too busy listening to his music to care, Pretty soon his younger brother came in and turned off the music.

"Andrew Jake Williams what have I told you about your music in the morning! The neighbors will complain and we'll all be in trouble!" His younger brother Jason said imitating their mother. Drew laughed at this, since his brother was only 4 it was really funny especially since Jason had his hands on his hips like their mother. Drew stopped laughing for a second to reply.

"Yes 'mom'." He said acting as if Jason was the mom for play.

"Good now get ready for school." Jason said still acting like their mom and he still had his hands on his hips. Drew just nodded and shooed Jason out of his room. He didn't know why, but Drew felt as if the only person that ever understood him was Jason his younger 4-year-old brother.

"Wait Drew! That was for real, mommy said if you not get ready then you big trouble she say!" Drew's younger brother replied yelling.

"Got it." Drew answered putting his usual clothes, a black striped polo and his dark blue jeans that had holes in them his mother hated his jeans, but he still wore them. Soon Drew was downstairs in his regular seat eating surprisingly his mother didn't complain about his clothes or anything. Drew's dad as usual was already at work with May's dad. Drew smirked thinking of May and the last thing he did to her on the fourth grade field trip.

(Bus stop)

May sighed as she waited for her bus that would take her to her first day of high school. May constantly brushed her hair and wished she had brushed it with her brush and looked at herself in her mirror before she left the mansion, but too late for her she saw the bus just turning the corner. The Maples' family's mansion was on a private property and there were like no neighborhoods anywhere to be soon.

The closest school to May's house was 20 minutes away. May's dad insisted on May taking the limo, but May being May wanted to ride the school bus. She regretted what she had said earlier, her stomach was full of butterflies and the butterflies didn't stop fluttering around. The bus finally reached its stop and May was just standing there not doing anything. Pretty soon the bus was just about to leave, until...

"Hey wait up!!" A deep, but yet not too deep, but loud voice came from behind May. May turned around to see, but instead got crashed into.

"Still as clumsy as ever May Fay." A boy with bright emerald green hair and cocky emerald eyes said smirking back at her as she looked up from where she fell.

"The only one here that's clumsy is you Frew Brew, you really need some glasses if you couldn't see that I was standing right here and _you're_ the one that crashed into me if I recall." May answered glaring back at Drew.

"Aww I'm hurt May you don't remember me Drew? You're bestest friend in the world?" Drew said with much sarcasm. May ignored him and quickly boarded the bus before she missed it. Her best friends Misty Waterlily, Dawn Jonson and Ash Ketchum were waiting for her and had saved May a seat by the window.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! (Yes i changed the font a little)


	2. School begins ugh

High School Troubles High School Troubles _Cerulean Queen's Note to You Readers_**: SORRY SORRY SORRY **for not updating in such a long time!! For those of you that do not know chapter one had now been extended and revised, so you may go back and read that. Anyways enuff of me stalling your time here's CHPATER 2!! BTW MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!Chapter 2

(In School now)

"Okay class…class!!" A middle-aged black haired woman with amazingly lively green colored eyes. around her 20's yelled trying to get her class' attention and she soon got it.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Lee and I will be your homeroom and English teacher for this school year. Now since we still have time and you all have assigned seats. Pack your things and I will tell you your assigned seat, then you will move there."

May, Dawn, and Misty groaned they were all sitting next to the window in the back (their favorite seats) and now they'd have to move. Drew was in the far back corner surrounded by girls and seemed relived when the teacher had announced that……….. Mrs. Lee had placed everyone in their rightful seats now May and Drew were the only ones left but the bell rang before Mrs. Lee told May and Drew their assigned seats. Everybody was just about to leave until, Mrs. Lee stopped them.

"Everyone return to your seats that bell was for the seniors, not the freshmen. Sighs and groans were heard from everyone except some people.

"None of you have your schedule for the whole day I do and we have to do introductions. So as I was saying May next to the window and Drew behind her now and everyone else return to your _rightful _seats" She emphasized the rightful part since many girls started to crowd around Drew again. They sighed then glared enviously at May. May ignored them not knowing why they had been envious of her, she was stuck having to sit next to the most arrogant, obnoxious, egotistical guy of all 9th grade that she knew. She would've gladly traded her seat to anyone in the class, but she was at least happy to have a window seat.

Dawn and Misty sat next to Ash and Paul next to the door. May thought to herself, "_What a wonderful way to start out a new school year…Not!" _May looked at the clock only 30 minutes to go… So far basically more than half the class have been introduced. Now Dawn was introducing herself, her dazzling sapphire long hair shining beautifully.

"Hey everyone! My name's Dawn Jonson I'm 16 and I love shopping. My two bestest friends are here in this room and…well they're going to introduce themselves soon so no need for me to spoil the fun." Dawn smiled her pearly white teeth showing. Many boys drooled at her prettiness. Other girls snorted in disgust. Misty and

May gave her a thumps up. Dawn sat back down. Now it was Misty's turn. Ash smiled at her, which caused Misty to blush, but luckily Ash didn't see it.

"Hi, my name's Misty Waterlily. I'm really athletic, a tomboy, love to swim, hate make-up and love all typed of sports. Plus I'm one of Dawns' bestest friends, so there's a part to the mystery." Misty also ended her introduction with a radiant smile and sat down. Next were Ash, then Paul, and etc… Soon it was May's turn. She stood up confidently and really joyfully. She really wanted to stretch her legs and she did. The she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone! I'm May Maple. I love to……….well I like to do a lot of things…but one of my favorite things to do is sing, read, play with my bestest friends Misty and Dawn, eat, talk, sports, and the list just goes on and on." May ended her sapphire eyes sparkling. A boy in the back corner with wintry white green hair and green eyes stared at May, but May was oblivious to his staring. Drew did his introduction very short. He first flicked his emerald hair. (A/N: This dude at my school does the exact same thing and is just like Drew! Just different hair color and eye color…Anyway back to the story)

"I'm Drew Williams. You all already know who I am and what I do. So I'm not going to waste time." Since Drew was the last person Mrs. Lee started passing out the schedules.

**May's Schedule**

_1__st__ period: AP History 7:30-8:20_

_2__nd__ period: Algebra 2 HONORS 8:25-9:20_

_3__rd__ period: English 10 HONORS 9:25-10:20_

_4__th__ period: Spanish 10:25-11:20_

_Lunch 11:25-10:30_

_5__th__ period: Gym 10:35-11:20_

_6__th__ period: Chemistry HONORS 11:25-12:25_

_7__th__ History 12:30-1:20_

_8__th__ Gourmet Cooking 1:25-2:45_

_(Misty and Dawn same schedule as May)_

Drew's Schedule

_1__st__ period: AP History 7:30-8:20_

_2__nd__ period: English HONORS 8:25-9:20_

_3__rd__ period: Algebra HONORS 9:25-10:20_

_4__th__ period: Spanish 10:25-11:20_

_Lunch 11:25-10:30_

_5__th__ period: Gym 10:35-11:20_

_6__th__ period: Chemistry HONORS 11:25-12:25_

_7__th__ History 12:30-1:20_

_8__th__ Gourmet Cooking 1:25-2:45_


	3. Why does he look so familiar?

High School Troubles High School Troubles Chapter 3

Everyone packed up and put their things into their bags and right before May left, Drew whispered something into her ear.

"Meet me after school at the cherry blossom tree in front of the school." May was confused at this sudden behavior from Drew, but still nodded.

"Hey May, what class do you have next?" Misty asked now that they were in the hallways, she obviously didn't see Drew talking to May, since she was talking with Dawn during that moment.

"I don't know wait, let me check." May got her schedule out of her agenda, but while doing that…

"Watch out!!" A guy was skating toward May on a skateboard; he had spiky blonde hair and alluring sapphire blue eyes. As soon as May looked up, she was on the floor staring up into sapphire eyes, and the person that fell on top of her lips were very close to her lips. May quickly blushed and got up. Brad Wellington, the blonde that tripped over her quickly stood up and helped May up.

"Hehe…uh sorry about that. I'll watch where I'm going next time. Anyways, sorry about that again. See you around." He waved and walked away with his skateboard in his hand. Girls from all around were giving May cold glares.

"Oh my gosh, May was that Brad?!" Dawn squealed, acting like huge fan girl. May nodded still very red from the current incident. "You're so lucky!! He actually talked to you?!" Misty whacked Dawn over the head.

"Of course, he did that would explain why he just left!"

"Owwww…. You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Dawn said, while rubbing her head and glaring at Misty. May sighed; there her friends went again. She quietly thought about the guy she just bumped into Brad Wellington, how come he looked so memorable and why was his name so familiar too?


	4. Math and Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**High School Troubles**

_Chapter 4_

"May Maple." The stern and firm voice of Mr.Thornsbill, the Math teacher said.

"Here." May replied, she was currently doodling on her writing notebook, she had loved writing poems, ever since she was a child and kept her notebook with her at all times. May looked at her notebook, the front cover had scribbles everywhere on it. While, the teacher continued with the roll call, May looked through her notebook, poems from her 3rd grade year were still there.

Her first poem ever, was called Midnight. It wasn't her best poem, but it led to her love of poetry. After they were done with the roll call, Mr. Thornsbill passed out a worksheet that everyone could work with one partner to complete. May looked around, sadly for her, Misty, Dawn, Ash were all in Science at the time.

So, May waited for someone to come to her, she was always shy at meeting new people and wasn't that good with first impressions. May sat silently in her seat, continuing flipping through the pages of her notebook. Then, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She looked up only to see, the boy from earlier, Brad!

"Hey, um…Sorry about earlier, but want to be partners?" May nodded. She felt someone staring at her and turned around to check only to see Drew glaring at her back. May shivered, _"Why does he have to sit behind me?" _She thought to herself, but quickly turned around and started the worksheet. She was going to do the odd questions, while Brad did the even numbers. Surprisingly enough, they finished in about 10 minutes way before everyone else was finished, May smiled, proud of herself.

"You're really smart." Brad complimented. May blushed, but thanked him for his nice comment.

"Ahem." A voice coughed from behind them, May already knew that voice, the one she had heard so many times before.

"Yes, Drew?" She questioned, irritated.

"Could you help us with this question, we don't get it?" Drew asked, pointing to the girl next to him, his partner. She was very beautiful and had very pretty clear blue eyes; her long mid-back brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and some of her hair framed her heart shaped face. May felt a feeling inside of her, jealousy? _"No it couldn't be, why would I be jealous if I saw Drew with another girl? It's not like I like him or anything…do I?" _

"Hello?" Drew said, waving his hands in front of her. May shook her head, snapping back to reality. " Well, do you know the answer or not?" Drew queried, starting to get impatient.

"Yeah, it's –25." Brad answered for May. May turned around in her seat silently thanking Brad. Brad just nodded and returned to his seat.

"Is everyone done?" Mr. Thornsbill questioned, scanning the room to check. Everyone nodded.

"Good, now we will go over the answers. You will each get a random paper to correct." He passed out the papers. May got Drew's paper, while he got hers. May looked at Drew's paper, his handwriting was very neat. She remembered how she and Drew had to do an essay together about the wolf in elementary school together. He had written the paper while May researched and gathered the notes.

After grading the papers, everybody handed each other's papers back to each other. May looked at hers to see how many she had gotten wrong, none. But, on the back of her paper there was a note from Drew. It said…

**Author's Note:** Cliffiie!! Yup I'm so evil!! LOL : anyways thanks again for reading!!


	5. What Did I Do Wrong?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**High School Troubles **

_Chapter 5_

May was just about to read her note from Drew, until…her voice was said.

"Miss. Maple, what is that you are holding? Would you care to read it to the class?" Mr.Thornsbill's loud commanding voice boomed throughout the class. He was tapping his feet looking at her, left eyebrow raised. Everyone snickered, May's face turned beet red. She couldn't believe it, her first day of high school and she was already the class clown.

"Well?" Mr. Thornsbill asked, his arms were crossed and he was tapping his left foot glaring at her. May blushed even redder, now her face seemed more of a tomato red and she hid her face with her long hair from everyone. Drew coughed, everyone turned to him, girls around the room sighed dreamily.

"He even coughs perfectly!!" A random fan girl said, squealing happily. Drew ignored her comment and raised his hand.

"Yes Drew? What is it?" Mr. Thornsbill questioned.

"I think we should be moving on and not wasting time on such trivial matters. If May wants to write notes in class to her friends, that is her problem and you can fix that after class. So can we please move on with whatever you're going to do?" Drew replied, flicking his hair after. May looked appalled at what Drew had just said. He was the one that had given her the note!

She never wanted to be involved if she knew that was going to happen! May lifted her head off her desk, turned around in her seat and glared at him. Drew smirked, but then his smirk turned into a small apologetic smile. But, May didn't see the smile; she had turned around and was facing the front of the room now. Mr. Thornsbill had resumed teaching; he let May go off easy, because it was the first day.

May tried her best to ignore the snickers and whispering throughout the class. She sighed seeing that the noises around her just got louder. She looked up at the clock and saw that she had to survive only five more minutes of the class. Mr. Thornsbill had allowed the class to talk for the last five minutes of class. A group of four girls, quartets, had come up to May's desk and were crowding her.

"Hey, you're that really rich girl, May Maple right?" One of them asked, she looked as if she was the leader of the group surrounding May. She had short dark brown hair that cascaded around her face and luminous bright green eyes.

"Yes." May answered, confused.

"Oh okay, by the way, that note Drew wrote to you. It was on the back of the worksheet we all did earlier right?" May nodded hesitantly. The girl continued.

"Just some advice, you could of showed Mr. Thornsbill the paper just not the back." May blushed, but thanked the girl for the advice. Then the bell rang symbolizing that class was over. Before they left the nice girl that talked to May introduced herself.

"By the way, my name's Charlotte Williams, and the other girls you saw were my twin sisters. See you later!" May waved and walked to her next class, Chemistry/Science.

"Now where was the Chemistry room again?" A boy's sneering voice said behind her. May rolled her eyes, _'Why did 'he' have to be everywhere she was at the same time?' _May thought to herself groaning. "Hey it's May!" Drew exclaimed and he ran up to her. Now they were walking step-by-step next to each other.

_'Just don't look at him and you'll be fine. Ignore, ignore, ignore…" _May chanted in her head over and over again. May kept continuing this, until…

"Hello May, are you there? We're going to be late, so could you lead the way?" Drew said, waving his arms in front of May's face breaking the chant.

"Huh…what? Oh yeah…no. Find it your own way." May then left, leaving a very stunned and confused Drew.

**_Author's Note:_** It's finally summer vacation!! Which means more time to update and write new stories. A huge thanks once again to all my readers!!


	6. Author's Note

High School Troubles

High School Troubles 

Author's Note: 

This story as well as "Here With Me" will be on hold as of right now. These stories will be revised and be posted up again later. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks to all my awesome readers!

CeruleanQueen


	7. Author's Note continued

High School Troubles

High School Troubles 

Author's Note 2: 

Okay I've thought about it…and I've decided that it wasn't really fair of me to make such an abrupt change to the story and make such a hasty decision. So, I've decided that I'll make a vote. Please post it in your reviews.

Would you like me to continue this story OR

Put it on hold and revise it/start it over (but it's be similar, still Contestshipping and the chapters will have the same ideas, but there will be more details)

Cerulean Queen


End file.
